dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Jonas
Note that this country exists in it's own universe. This nation '''DOES NOT' have any relation to the Disney Channel show of the same name, nor is it related to anyone named Jonas.'' Jonas (Jónás, Joenaus)(pronounced /jo:nis), also known as the Democratic Monarchist Republic of Jonasville, or just Republic of Jonas,is a country and sovereign state in Europe. Name Jonas is derived from the Hebrew name Yohanan as opposed to Jonah. History Prehistory: Unknown BC-776 Around 24 Million years ago, the Jonish island split away from present-day France and UK, opening up the English Channel. Jonish Tribal Era: 777-1743 In the year 777, Jonish settlers (from France, Sweden, and the UK), landed in Jonas. On the 13th of September, 1743, Britsh colonists found the island off the coast of France. Jonas did not become an official dominion until the 18th of February, 1744. British Empire: 1744-1971 Britain controlled the nation for a few hundred years. This colonization action also introduced British English to Jonas, though many people were not happy about Jonas under British rule, which led to protests in Yellow City, Herthery, New Wales (now Churchill), and New Truro (now Hamilton). The Republic of Jonas did get independence in February of 1971. The date is unknown, though some people, including people born before the date claiming it was the 24th of February 1971, however no evidence (as of 2001), can prove this. Karish Empire: 1971-2006 The Karish Empire was a controversial empire, ruled by a dictator, named Troy B. Markinson. He was a controversial dictator, who even led to crown Raj French, a politician who was hated by the general Jonish public, as king, on the 3rd of September, 2006. This led to a massive uprising of Jonish people, leading to the dictatorship's eventual collapse on the 30th of November 2006, with Raj French fleeing to Canada on the 2nd of December 2006, murdering someone in Toronto, and taking his own life during a police standoff after escaping to Detroit, in the USA. Markinson was killed during a battle with protesters on the 29th of November, 2006. Republic of Jonas: 2006-present The Republic of Jonas was founded on the 30th of November 2006. Many people believe the name was because of the name of the Prime Minister, Jonas Albert (who's first name just happened to be the same name as the nation). It was revealed in 2007, however, is because of historical reasons. The Albit was adopted in favour of the Pound in 2009, which happened after the following: # The pound was unpopular, and was giving citizens flashbacks to the battles of 2006. # The 2008 stock market crash worldwide. King James I and Queen Jaiden I were crowned King and Queen of Jonas in 2011, after the country went with no monarch for 5 full years. Leaders Economy The economy of Jonas is one of the most confusing and complex economies in the world. For starters, the Jonish government, and the Jonish Reserve Bank, jointly release a yearly Economy Report every January 25th. The Jonish Albit is the currency for the nation. Jonas was not affected harshly by the stock market crash of 2009, due to the currency change, from Pound to Albit. Some of the biggest stock-marketed companies are: * Borders (book store based on the now defunct American version, based in Jonas) * Ikea (homeware store, based in Sweden) * McDonalds (fast food joint, based in America) * JCgroup (television group, based in Jonas) * Cul-de-sac (architecture company, based in Jonas, owned by Measure and Draw NZ). Regions They are written as: * Name - Capital Official # Jonish Capital Territory - Yellow City # Thaines - Gåvla # Isle of Beer - New Jonas City # Piacimorne - New Scotland # Flanders Island - Churchill # Svalbrie - Hamilton # Paikati - Marist # Ardern - English City # Gore - Vlaai # Åldsburg - New Helsinki There are also 2 unnamed regions. * Unknown A - Brighton * Unknown B - Řeka (Unknown B has a majority language-speaking of Czech. Culture The culture of Jonas is Jonish, originating from the Jonish tribes, from 1721 onwards. The culture is also influenced by other nation's culture and customs, where the English, and Czech (in select areas) languages are also official. The French, Vicnorian, Swedish, Maori, Japanese, Norwegian, Swiss, Russian, and Chinese languages also exist in Jonas due to immigration from those langauges' origin regions. Education The school days are from Monday to Friday. The average school day is from 8:30 am to 3:30 pm. Jonish Primary School days run from 8:50 am to 3:15 pm and Jonish Intermediate, and College days run from 8:30 am to 3:15 pm. The schools are off 2 weeks for Autumn break (March to April), 3 weeks for Christmas or Winter break (December to February for Primary, December to January for Intermediate and College), 2 weeks for Winter break (July), 2 weeks for Easter or Spring break or Queen's Official Birthday or Reestablishment Day (April), and 2 months for Summer break. Media Also see: * List of Jonish TV channels Jonish media is allowed to use mainly all languages, as long as they are trying to reach that certain language group with their content/news/music. An exception is made for television news, and radio music. Jonas has eight public television networks. They are: # JC1 (channel 1) # JC2 (channel 2) # TV5 (channel 5) # JCÔ (channel 8) # OMNI (channel 11) # CityTV (channel 12) # Global TV (channel 13) # BBC Jonas (channel 41) There are also commercial, and pay television channels. The most known are JC3, JC4, BBC World News, Maple Leaf Television (known as MPLT), and ITV. There are also regional channels, like Meridian (serving the south). Television commercial breaks last from every 2-7 minutes. The radio networks in Jonas, are JonasFM, and National Radio. Film companies are Wallace Media, and Albert Films Jonas uses the PAL display format for television and movies, similar to Alexonia, Australia, New Zealand, North El Kadsre, and others. Population The population in the country is around 7 million (as of 03/01/2019) Languages Climate People/Trends * Jonas's currency is the Jonish Albit (or Albits). * Jonas's current population is about 7 million people. * The life expectancy is around 75 in Jonas for both men and women. * Jonas has two official language: English, and Jonish. * The drinking age is 18 (with ID), or 25 (without ID) in Jonas. * The marriage age is 17 (man-woman marriage), or 15 (gay marriage) in Jonas. * The average age is 22-46 in Jonas. * When referring to something belonging to Jonas, it is referred to as "Jonish". * Jonish people drive on the left side of the road. Politics Jonas has many political parties, they include, but are not limited to, the Jonish Consevative Party, the Jonish Labour Party, the Green Party, the Democratic Unionists Party, the JCP (Jonish Cultural Party), and the Liberal Democrats. As of 2016, the prime minister of Jonas is Jonas Albert, who took office on November 30, 2006, and has been leading ever since. Sports Landscape Incidents A bomb exploded on the International Bridge, a bridge between France and Jonas, on the 4th of December, 2019. Police are suspecting this is a possible terrorist attack.Category:Pages owned by JVTA Mapping Category:Fictional countries Category:Countries Category:Countries in Europe Category:Republic of Jonas Category:Jonas Albert Category:Countries confederated in 2006 Category:2006 Category:Europe Category:Fictional countries in Europe Category:2006 establishments Category:2000s Category:2000s establishments Category:English-speaking countries and territories Category:Monarchies Category:Democratic Countries